Finding Salvation
by sheabear
Summary: The road to salvation is never easy…Day six was over, disaster was averted, but it always had a personal cost. Written for the Chlack Cliché Ficathon challenge. JackChloe
1. Finding Salvation

The road to salvation is never easy…

Day six was over, disaster was averted, but it always had a personal cost...Jack stood silent, surveying the room. He never thought he would stand here, in this place again. He sighed as he realized what he'd always known. The people may change, but the place never will. It will take all you have and then this place will always take more…

**Finding Salvation…**

_"…Red Leader  
Sector 9 clear  
I have the package"_

Scanning the room he felt something was wrong. Then he saw them. Chloe and Morris were arguing in a darkened corner. He sighed as he remembered the past…the fights, the drinking, and the hidden bruises. Jack never could understand their relationship. They were both so different. It was a difference that sometimes brought out the worst in both of them. He had physically thrown Morris out the door warning him never to return. And now, because he needed help, the man wormed his way back into her life. He could see their anger escalating. Jack began a quick pace towards them; he knew he had to intervene.

As Jack drew closer he could hear Morris, "…live with it. Yes, I broke but at least I can admit to it. Yes, it was a mistake. I didn't have a choice now did I? I'll live with it the rest of my life. But you, my sweet will never be happy. Pine away, you'll never have it. Remember this is your choice; just admit what you really want and you know that it never was me. I never cheated like you. Bloody hell, Chloe, I was just your Friday-night-shag."

With that Chloe slapped his face. Morris stood stunned for a moment, his face reddening. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Jack's approach. Morris turned slightly towards him, his voice now a rather sarcastic tambour as he spoke again. "Ah, here's your knight now. Stick with him, love, but remember you won't live long."

"Morris," Jack interrupted, "that's enough. Please leave. Now!"

"Fine, I'll leave, but remember mate, this is your doing. This is your fault too. You are just blind as she." With that said Morris stormed away. Mumbling under his breath, "Why the hell did you ever come back?"

Jack made his way to Chloe, touching her arm he asked, "What happened?"

She stood silent, visibly shaken.

"Chloe, Please…"

"It's over Jack… I told him to leave."

"I'm sorry Chloe, I wan-"

"Jack its fine…I'll be fine. Please, please just go. I'm tired"

"Chloe…"

She glared at him, he knew that this was the wrong time…he shouldn't push it. She would just shut down. He really couldn't afford that right now. She was the only friend that he had left.

He reached up lightly brushed her face and gently kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry Chloe, we'll talk tomorrow."

XOXOXO

Jack entered the hotel room Bill had set up for him. He was ordered to stay there and sleep. He wasn't allowed to leave the room. He was only allowed to sleep…no TV, computer or phone calls. Jack had not fought him. He agreed this was for the best after the hell he'd been through. In reality Jack didn't know what else he could do. Someone would call for him in the morning and they would debrief him then.

As he sat on the bed Jack wondered what to do next. What was he to do with his life? He was going to have to make decisions for himself. He stood walked to the bathroom and turned on the light. He caught his reflection in the mirror. Jack scarcely recognized his own image. Removing his shirt he studied the patterns of scars. He touched them tentatively letting their reality seep in. After a long hot shower and with the memories of his reflection still haunting him he turned off the light.

He walked to the closet and found the bags that Bill said would be there. Chloe, against protocol saved them for him. She always knew he would be back. He saw the luggage he carried from DC, his briefcase, and his belongings he left at Diane's. He opened the suitcase. He felt he was pilfering the belongings of a stranger. He gathered a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. He thought he could almost smell Audrey's perfume. He cringed as he remembered. How could he be so stupid? He wondered how she always could appear the innocent. Jack realized that it was his heart that had blinded him.

His search continued. Focusing on the boxes, he found them…what he so longed to read again. He had kept some the letters, emails, and pictures that Chloe had sent him. He knew he should have destroyed them. He rationalized that maybe because they were so vague and untraceable he could keep just these few treasures. As he flipped though the pictures he stared at each in turn. Then, at the bottom on the small pile was an image that brought warmth to his heart. It was the picture of a petite blond woman. She was in profile, sitting on the edge of a fountain leaning back looking up at the sky. She wore a sad, sad smile. God, he thought, how he'd missed her. Sometimes he swore he heard her voice in his ear. She was his only friend, his lifeline. Jack settled back into his pillow. With thoughts of the picture in his mind he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

XOXOXO

Jack had finally relaxed, he was sleeping soundly. Suddenly a sound shot through his head, startling him. He thought he was still in China, he was disoriented. He calmed when he thought of Chloe. He swore he could hear her voice calling him. Gaining his senses he realized he was alone and the sound was just the telephone.

"Bauer."

"Jack it's Bill. Sorry to wake you, but we have a situation and we need you back here now."

"Bill, what's this about?"

"I can't tell you, this is an unsecured line. Please hurry! Chloe-" The phone line disconnected. Jack slipped into clothes, retrieved and checked his weapons, and locked the door behind him.

He stood at the door to CTU. He hesitated. Jack stood silent for a moment and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Reflecting Jack realized that there was a time he thought he would never see this building again. He didn't want to open this door. He knew he had to. He fought the pain, the memories, and the horrors of all the days. Images of Teri, David, Michelle, Tony and even Edger flashed in his mind. He had hardly known Edgar but he remembered the look on her face as he felt the pain in her heart. How he wished that he could have done something. Helped him… saved him… all he wanted to do was take her pain. She was so brave that day. Her fingers found the way; her voice brought the answer... Her heart brought him comfort, the will to go on. He knew as long as she was there he would not be alone.

Though the sea of ringing phones and flashing screens he didn't notice the stares. His pace quickened as he heard the alarms. He faced what brought him here. He could see the fear in Chloe's eyes. She was the human shield. Jack drew his weapon; pointing it at the face of her captor.

"Morris, Drop the gun!"

"Awe…darling, your knight is here. Maybe he does care. Then again maybe not…So Jack who's it gonna be…you…. or MY loving wife here…"

"Morris, please stop…please, don't do this," she whispered.

"Don't do this? I'm not doing anything love, remember this is all on you. You made this decision. You chose to love a man who could never see you more than just a pawn in his sick little games. Go ahead Chloe; tell him how you pine for him. Tell him that you love him." With one arm securely around her he grabbed the woman tighter, pressing the gun harder against her head. "Tell him you would die for him."

"Morris, put down your weapon and let her go. You don't want to do this."

Oh, but I do Jack …It's either Chloe or you…since she won't say it, the choice is now yours…Who lives Jack: the beautiful Lady Chloe or Sir Lancelot the blind?" he sneered.

Jack realized what he was asking. He knew what Morris meant and what he had every intention of doing. He refused to be responsible for another death, especially not hers. "Chloe….please, don't hurt Chloe!" He made the only decision he could. With that said, in resolution Jack dropped to his knees and placed his own gun to his temple. He looked up. His eyes caught hers. He would have given anything to have one more moment with her.

Chloe stared into his eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't let him do it. She tried to pull away from Morris, "Jack no!" she begged, "Please, No….I…I…I Love You Jack!"

With that Morris smirked. "See you in Hell…"

Two shots rang out.

Two bodies dropped to the floor.

Time stood still. He didn't know how long he held her. Chloe's voice rang in his ears. Jack once heard that the mind lives on even after death. He needed her to hear. As he rocked her lifeless body as he sobbed. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry, Chloe, I love you too…I love you."

XOXOXO

Jack walked the streets for hours into the night. He couldn't get her blood off his hands. He could still see her eyes. They penetrated his soul. In the wind he could hear her voice. Jack could almost taste her lips and smell the jasmine in her hair. When he thought the fates could not be crueler, there were more voices. With each of them he could feel every pain. Remember every face, hear every cry. Images of those he loved flashed in his mind… Tony, Michele, Curtis, David, Wayne, his daughter, and even Edgar were all added to Chloe. They were all dead. He had no one, he had nothing. No family. No friends. He was alone. His heart, mind, and soul were broken. He just wanted to be numb.

The room was dark, broken only by the flashes of light through the picture window. They seemed to mirror the whispers in his head. He had to end this. He had to stop them. His mind was swirling. He needed peace. With tear filled eyes he broke open the lock. He intended to drink every drop of those tiny bottles.

The tequila burned his throat. He felt the warmth seep into his soul. He remembered Tony. His voice was strong. Jack regretted not being there. He could only hold him in the aftermath. He pulled a bullet from its chamber setting it with the empty bottle. The rum was sweet as was the voice of Michelle…another regret to add. Her loss was senseless…it was all because of him. Another bottle, another bullet stood in line. The vodka was tasteless. It only burned. He thought of Audrey, but there was no voice. He felt his own anger rising…he was blind to her, she faked her death, and she was his brother's whore. This bottle would not stand with the others. Just as his broken hope, it was shattered.

The list continued - the bullets stood in line. This became his little army of regrets. Each bullet had a name, a story. He relived them all. Then he came to it, his next to last regret he named for Kim, his daughter. Because of China she blamed herself, she chose to join her mother…another voice, another bottle, another bullet.

Finally, he was at the last regret, the freshest in his mind. He drank his last drink. He stared at the last bullet. It had her name and she called to him. He kissed her namesake, and with it loaded Jack sat for a moment. He had his resolve. He stood and walked across the darkened room. Stroking his salvation he lay on the bed. He took a last look at her picture and promised, "See you soon, Chlo. Laissez ma douleur cesser pour toujours avec ma vie!" With that he raised his hand to his head.

The light was blinding. Sound ripped through him. His head lay on a soaked pillow.

_So, "Ask and it shall be given unto you,  
Seek and you shall find.  
Peace will, surely flood your soul,  
And heal your troubled mind."_


	2. Living Redemption

The road to salvation is never easy…

"…Laissez ma douleur cesser pour toujours avec ma vie!" With that he raised his hand to his head. The light was blinding. Sound ripped through him. His head lay on a soaked pillow.

_So, "Ask and it shall be given unto you,  
Seek and you shall find."  
Peace will, surely flood your soul,  
And heal your troubled mind."_

**Finding Salvation…Living Redemption…**

Though closed eyes he knew light that surrounded him was blinding. The sound of her voice ripped though. His head was soaked in the essence of her, a pillow of comfort and joy.

"Jack...Jack, I'm here...Jack..."

He was drawn to her, to hear her voice.

"Jack"

He wanted…he tried to call out…"Chloe…" The words wouldn't come. He could almost touch her. Tried to reach out…his arms, his body failing.

He could hear the whisper, "I love you." He could feel her. He could feel the ache in heart. He could smell jasmine in the air. He knew she was there. Heaven or Hell it didn't matter.

_"Open your eyes."_

XOXOXO

_"Red leader come in…Red Leader.  
Sector 9 clear.  
Check your six.  
Copy that.  
Jack!  
I see the package…Jack…I have the package.  
We have a hostile.  
Agent down…the package has been hit. I need emergency evac now!"_

XOXOXO

Jack opened his eyes, ever so slight. Through unfocused slits it was still a beautiful sight. Bathed in blinding light surrounded by flames of red she slept, her hair draped across his chest. He wasn't sure if it was heaven or hell. It didn't matter. Wherever they were, they were together. She stirred, he saw the tears. Jack gathered all his strength, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't move. He was trapped in his body, a body with no response.

XOXOXO

"It's only been three days Chloe," he reassured her. Taking her hand he smiled. "The doctors said it would take time. He needs time to heal. He'll pull though this. Jack will be fine."

She knew he was right, yet Chloe rolled her eyes. "I know but…"

He cut her off. "No buts now. We got the call. He's safe and you're safe." He looked her straight in the eyes. He wanted her to hear this. He wanted her to believe this. She of all people most deserved to know. "The people, the government…everyone responsible for this will be brought to justice." He paused and took a breath. "You don't have to be afraid anymore…It's over."

"I just want Jack to know that Tony." Tears welled in her eyes. "He has no idea what happened to him…to the country." She paused for a moment, wiping a tear. As Chloe stared at the ground and released her breath, she whispered, "About this…"

Tony pulled her into him. "It's a better place now Chloe. He'll be fine, you'll be fine."

XOXOXO

He sat, still trying to comprehend what was happening. He was looking into the eyes of a man that he thought was long dead. A death he blamed on himself. The memory was so vivid. Jack could still taste the alcohol. As he listened he had so many questions. He needed so many answers. There was a time when this was the only person he could trust.

It began, his voice raspy, he simply asked, "Audrey?"

"Jack, I'm sorry. She never forgave you. She went back to DC. She never returned."

Jack pursed his lips. He needed to know more. "My daughter?"

"They're happy Jack. She and Chase still live in Valencia." He smiled as he said, "You're gonna be a grandfather."

He felt a wave of emotion. "A baby…how can…the bomb-" he cut himself short. He remembered. There was no bomb.

Jack struggled with his inner thoughts. He belted out, "Tony, I don't understand. All I can remember is that you are dead…Michelle is-"

"Michelle and I are very much alive. We're happy." Tony chuckled, "And we have a brand new set of twins, Jonathan and Anthony."

Tony could see the confusion in his eyes. He wanted to give Jack time, give him space. He knew he must continue. He promised Chloe he would and he knew that Jack would need these answers before they could see each other. He needed to find a grounding point, a point in reality for Jack to hold onto. The beginning was always the best he thought.

"What's the last thing you remember before you woke up?"

A lump caught in Jack's throat. He struggled with this memory. "Chloe…she died…"

Tony wasn't expecting this answer. He knew he should have. It seemed that every one died in Jack's nightmare. He paused for a moment. He realized it may not be a far fetched assumption. Life at CTU usually ended that way. "Chloe is alive. She saved you Jack. She wouldn't stop until she could bring you home."

A confused face appeared as he asked, "From China?"

"No, you were never taken to China." Jack stared at his hand. The scars were gone.

Tony saw a realization, an acceptance of a confirmed truth cross Jack's face. He knew he needed to focus him. Jack had to make the connection. He tried again. "Think back, what's the last thing you remember clearly?"

Jack lowered his head and closed his eyes. He tried to remember, tried to discern fact from nightmare. He grasped hold of a memory, "President Palmer…David was murdered," he continued his confusion growing. "Then you and…" He stopped for a moment. He felt a resolve. "No, I died. You, Michelle, and Chloe…." His memory was spinning. He came back to Tony's words. "Chloe…she saved me?" His eyes grew wide as he recited, "Chicago…the motorcycle….they found me. Thought I got away but they found me." He felt the terror rising. He demanded, "Tony, tell me what happened!"

The connection was made. Tony knew Jack would, he could accept this. It was the beginning of the nightmare. "Chloe met you in Chicago. When she was there, she tried to warn you. But they'd already tracked you. She saw…when you were captured. There was nothing she could do. She was off book. She had no resources." He paused a moment, letting the memories seep in.

"What happened next?" He wanted Tony to continue. He needed to know.

Tony was relieved that he was accepting the knowledge. "That was over five months ago. As best we can tell, they kept you drugged the entire time."

Jack looked around the room. He was still squinting, unaccustomed to the light. "How did I get here?"

"There was a raid on the building you were being held in. You were shot during the extraction." He said simply, he waited for a reaction. Jack touched his wound briefly. Tony felt he was still focusing on his words so he continued. "You were brought here, kept in a medical coma for 4 days to allow the drugs to be purged from your system. The doctors said that it would be a painful process. They didn't want to shock your system unnecessarily. You'll be fine. There should be no lasting effects."

Jack nodded. "The Chinese…they still want me?"

Tony smiled. "No, Jack you're safe. The French were behind it all." Jack's eyes opened fully, he was shocked at this. "They had cells from Toronto to the Riviera. They were under the radar with French-Canadian connections. President Gardner is not happy with Canada." Jack stared in disbelief as Tony continued. "They employed a group of powerbrokers. Together they were behind everything back to just before Nightfall. By the way, Nina worked for them."

If it weren't such a serious situation Jack would have laughed. He just shook his head. Amazed he asked, "How'd you figure it all out?"

"After your capture your sister-in-law turned states evidence. Logan resigned; apparently he was in contact with the group of powerbrokers." He stopped, glancing at his friend, gauging his reaction... "Jack…look, I'm sorry to tell you this but your father and brother were part of it too."

Jack only nodded. He didn't react. He wasn't surprised. He reflected just a moment, his concern evident with his question, "Are Marilyn and Josh ok?"

"They're fine…We'll all be fine."

XOXOXO

_He looked into her gray eyes. They stared back with all the hopes and dream of love. He held her in his lap and held her tight. He brushed her cheek. He pulled her to him. Brushing his lips with hers, he whispered, "I love you."_

XOXOXO

He opened his eyes. His heart sped. His palms were moist. Jack was in awe of the sight before him. He couldn't say a word. A fiery redhead stood in the door, her green coat draped in her arms. Jack smiled, she rolled her eyes. There were no words spoken, each at a loss of what to say. They each stared at the sight before them…the memories of a lifetime passed between their eyes.

"Hey," she broke the warm silence.

"Hey," he replied. Jack waited for her to disappear. "Please Chloe, sit with me."

She crosses the room and settles next to him and takes his hand. Holding his breath for a moment Jack remembers his angel. Under his breath he whispers, "It was you…" Chloe bites her lip and closes her eyes, still not knowing what to say. She feels him wipe her moist tears. She didn't even know they were there. He pulls the cover back, inviting her. Her coat drops the floor as she slips in. Wrapped in each others arms they sleep. They dream of a new tomorrow, of love, and happiness.

XOXOXO

Clouds passed over the water as the waves lapped the shore. The sun was warm but the air was cool. With the buildings of Chicago behind him, the picture was real. The children played, the singers sang, the traffic a fading memory. He watched from afar, his only touch with reality. The blond looked to the sky and smiled a sad smile. She checked her watch and wiped a tear.

Drawn to her he stood at the door. He came to his resolve. He missed her. He needed her. He wanted her. He reached out and tapped the door. Through the silence the chain was loosened and the handle turned. A door was opened and love came in. He breathed her essence. He traced her tears. With passionate hands their lips met, each seeking the other. Time stood still as they felt what love creates.

XOXOXO

His eyes opened as she stirred in his embrace. His hand traced her arm, her hip, her thigh. He felt a gentle stir and a gentle push. He thought for a moment and he stopped. He didn't want to hurt her. Maybe he was wrong. He didn't quite understand.

"Jack," she whispered, "Is okay, you can't hurt us." She took his hand bringing it to her core. He felt the gentle stirs and he knew. "It's a gift," she explained. "…a gift from God for me and for you."

He thought for a moment. With resolve in his voice he began, "I can't do this any more. I need to go." Her heart sank. Her fears came true. She knew this would be too sudden. He had been though too much.

In the moment she thought she lost him he held her tighter and smiled. "I love you Chloe, I love our child. Please leave with me."

He pondered for a just moment, reflecting. His future was his for the choosing. He remembered a conversation he had with a friend on the snow filled slopes in Aspen. He talked of the stars and open spaces. Jack remembered his kind invitation. "I've always wanted to ride a horse. For now, how do you feel about Montana?"

The redhead smiled, "Yes Jack," her voice choked with emotions, "anywhere…" her hand caressed his face, "…anything you want Cowboy. I love you…"

He thought for a moment and chuckled, "Well, now that you mention it…I really liked your Chocolate hair."

XOXOXO

Jack sat in a darkened room embracing his namesake, the bottle still in his hand. Muted light filtered though the picture window as Hope's shadow past. He looked up and saw his Angel; she beckoned for him to come. He placed the bottle on the table and the namesake in the chamber; he heard his daughter's voice. He slipped between the covers and in the darkness of the night he was gathered into the arms of his angel. He closed his eyes and awaited the light. "I love you Chlo…"

"_Because I have loved life, I have neither sorrow of facing tomorrow nor death."_


	3. Accepting Atonement

The road to salvation is never easy…

Jack sat in a darkened room embracing his namesake, the bottle still in his hand. Muted light filtered though the picture window as Hope's shadow past. He looked up and saw his Angel; she beckoned for him to come. He placed the bottle on the table and the namesake in the chamber; he heard his daughter's voice. He slipped between the covers and in the darkness of the night he was gathered into the arms of his angel. He closed his eyes and awaited the light. "I love you Chlo…"

"_Because I have loved life, I have neither sorrow of facing tomorrow nor death."_

**Finding Salvation…Living Redemption…Accepting Atonement**

_"Open your eyes… It's beautiful."_

XOXOXO

The light was blinding. The voices were surrounding him. The motions were awhirl. He lay still, smiling to himself. Hope entered and as she spoke the voices ceased. "Shush, come with me, grandpa needs his beauty sleep." Jack opened his eyes and beheld her beauty. He watched Hope's cousins filter out. In her arms she held his namesake, three weeks old. "Gram and mom say that breakfast will be ready soon." "Thank you my sweetheart," he replied.

The water was hot that splashed him awake. Though the steam filled room and the reflection of his scar caught his eye. He traced the aged edges. Jack thought back, he remembered. Without this scar he would never be here. He thanked God for her. He slipped into his jeans and tee. He closed the door to find his love, his joy.

He stood in the doorway admiring the view; his daughters, his sons, his grandchildren, his great-grand son. He eyes searched through the crowded room. He found her, his love, his angel. At his side he felt an urgent hand. "Gampa, Gampa, you awake…we wanna see horses! Please…Pretty please?" Jack reached down and scooped up his grandson. "Hey there buddy, after breakfast." He kissed and tickled the little boy then with a chuckle gave him a scoot.

It had been thirty years to the day. The annual reunion was here. He made his way across the room. A hair scuff here, a tickle there, until he finally reached her. Jack rapped his arms around her, his angel and buried his face in her neck. "Thank you," She rolled her eyes at him, "Don't thank me, Kim did the cooking…" He groaned. He felt the sting of the snapped towel. His daughter stood with hand on hip and with stern voice she spoke, "Dad, wasn't it you who said you will love me no matter what the cost?" "Yes sweetheart," He replied, "Even if it kills me." Kim's daughter Hope broke up the 'fight'. "By the way, your brother called, he's flying in tonight."

XOXOXO

It was a moonless night and Jack led his love to their favorite clearing. The air was still and the crickets were chirping. He pulled her close; he whispered, "Listen, you can hear the fish, they're jumping in the pond."

Chloe pondered as she spread the blanket of how simple life had become. She sighed as she watched Jack open the bottle of wine. With legs intertwined they toasted to love and happiness. The wine was sweet, it tasted of pears. Together they reflected on their lives.

Chloe broke the silence and asked, "Was it enough?"

He looked at her, he understood her question. He took her glass from her, setting both aside. He turned to her and tucked her silver locks behind her ear. He studied her eyes, her face and answered what he always knew, "More than I could ever imagine."

She looked at him, she bit her lower lip. He knew she still had a question. She was afraid.

"Chlo please, just ask."

"Did you regret leaving…I mean…" She fought for the words and then she just said it, "If there was anything you could do over again, anything you could change, would you do it?"

Jack brushed his mouth and thought a moment. He reflected on his life. He looked in her eyes and felt his resolve. "I wouldn't change anything. Life has its good and its bad. It's how you look at it." He paused for a moment and took her hand. "It doesn't matter if we stayed in LA or left. As long are we were together, as long as you loved me I'd be happy."

He reached up and wiped his love's tear. His thumb brushed her cheek. Pulling her closer he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue brushing past her lips, gaining entrance. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. His hands caressed her. They began their passions dance. Two bodies loving the touch, the sound, the smell of each others gift. Under a field of stars their naked bodies flew to heaven and back to earth again. He kissed the scars that brought forth his children, the scar that saved her life, and last of all, the scar that saved his own.

The ride home was filled with peace. In darkness they traveled the road. In the distance they could see a light. He reached out to hold her hand. As it crossed over he held her tight. With the last words of love spoken between the pair, Jack realized he only wished for a normal life, but the life he was given was extraordinary.

XOXOXO

_"Red leader come in …Red Leader" _

"Sector 9 clear"

"Check your six", came the voice.

"I have a hostile," Another voice continued.

"Jack," she called out.

"I see the package…" he reported. "Jack," she whispered "…I have the package", he took her in is arms.

The light of the opening door was blinding. She stepped forward to shield him. The sound of a single shot ripped though. His heart was soaked in the essence of her, her body a pillow of comfort and joy. He could hear the whisper, "I love you."

"Chl-"

He wanted…he tried to call out. . "Chloe…" The words wouldn't come. Two bodies dropped to the floor. He could touch her. His arms reached out encircling her. He looked into her gray eyes. They stared back with all the hopes and dream of love. He brushed her cheek. He pulled her to him. With tearing eyes he brushing his lips with hers, "I love you too." He felt her warmth. He felt the ache in heart. He smelt jasmine in the air.

Another agent entered the room; the siege was ended as the hostile dropped to the floor.

Doyle rushed to the pair. Demanding to the unseen voice, "Agents Down, We have the Package, I need emergency evac, Now!"

A single bullet pierced two beating hearts; mixing together they beat as one. Three minutes to live a lifetime; courage, joy, and happiness fulfilled.

Hand in hand, somewhere between Heaven and Hell, two souls walked home together.

"I love you…"

"Open your eyes…. It's beautiful."

XOXOXO

The road to salvation is never easy….

Day six was over, disaster was averted, but it always had a personal cost….Jack realized what he'd always known. The people may change, but the place never will. It will take all you have and then this place will always take more…

"_Definition of a Tragic Hero: A tragic hero has the potential for greatness but is doomed to fail.  
He is trapped in a situation where he cannot win.  
He makes some sort of tragic flaw, and this causes his fall from greatness.  
Even though he is a fallen hero, he still wins a moral victory, and his spirit lives on." _


	4. The Gift of Life

The road to salvation is never easy…

Day six was over, disaster was averted, but it always had a personal cost….Jack realized what he'd always known. The people may change, but the place never will. It will take all you have and then this place will always take more…

"_Definition of a Tragic Hero: A tragic hero has the potential for greatness but is doomed to fail.  
He is trapped in a situation where he cannot win.  
He makes some sort of tragic flaw, and this causes his fall from greatness.  
Even though he is a fallen hero, he still wins a moral victory, and his spirit lives on." _

**Finding Salvation…Living Redemption…Accepting Atonement - The Gift of Life**

_"Red leader come in …Red Leader" _

"Sector 9 clear"

"Check your six", came the voice.

"We have a hostile," Another voice continued.

"Jack", she called out.

"I see the package…" he reported. "Jack," she whispered "… "I have the package."

The light of the opening door was blinding. She stepped forward to shield him. The sound of a single shot ripped though.

The siege ended as the hostile dropped to the floor.

He could touch her. His arms reached out encircling her. He pulled her close to him.

Doyle rushed to the pair, demanding to the unseen voice, "Hostile Down, We have the Package, Call the President, Now!"

XOXOXO

"…But you, my sweet will never be happy. Pine away, you'll never have it. Remember this is your choice; just admit what you really want and you know that it never was me… You are just blind as she…I'm sorry Chloe, we'll talk tomorrow…But you, my sweet will never be happy." The words continued to play in her mind. She couldn't make them stop. She was panicking. She felt her pulse rising. The world was spinning. "Get a grip, Chloe," she scolded herself. She was clammy and her face was reddening; she put he head between her knees. She sobbed.

In the darkness she heard a tapping at the door. She pulled herself from her bed dreading who was on the other side. She pulled the door open slightly. Not looking to who it was, she scowled. "Go away; I don't like you right now."

"Chloe, Please, I'm sorry."

"Don't lie to me…I've heard that all before. Leave me alone, I don't want to talk-"

"I heard you crying…I'm sorry."

"Damn it Morris…why…" She opened the door the door to face him. "Why, did you do that? Why did you treat Jack like that? He's done nothing to you. He saved My life…He saved Yours. Hell, he saved us all. I can't let you hurt him." She unclenched her fist long enough to point it at chest. "You're jealous Morris … Get over it!"

"Chloe," he steps forward putting his hand on her shoulder, "I didn't hurt Jack. I hurt you. I'm sorry." She drops her hand and eases back. "Yes, I was jealous, but of you. You were strong. You could, you would give everything for what you believe. I broke. You didn't."

Chloe saw the pain in his eyes. She knew this was the truth. "Morris, you did the best you could."

"Yes Love, but my best isn't good enough. I love you Chloe. I was willing to be a second. I've tried to fill the hole in your heart, I'm sorry I can't. I won't let you do this. You need to tell him. You need to tell yourself the truth! Bloody hell Chloe, we are just a time bomb waiting to happen. I will always try to run back to a bottle. You deserve more. You deserve to be happy." He picked up her phone. "Please, do this for them; do this for yourself…call him. Call him now! Please…"

She studied them for a moment and then the phone.

"Fine."

XOXOXO

"He's not answering."

"Try the hotel."

She dialed the number. "Room 2406…I don't care if there's a hold on calls, put me though. Security override two tango alpha four …" She listened. Her face became more pained. "Why won't he answer?" She was even more worried. She knew he was there. She made the arrangements herself. Chloe slammed her phone shut and threw it on the bed.

"Go to him sweetheart, I'll stay her. Don't worry. They'll be fine and so will you."

She looked at him, and then across the room. She bit her lip for a moment and sighed. "Don't burn the house down. And…" she paused, "I'm sorry."

XOXOXO

"…making a scene?" She scowled. "I'm a Federal Agent. There will be a scene when I call in a TAC team." Putting her hands on her hips, "That's TAC-TI-CAL. Big Men. Big Guns. A lot of scared people. Now…that's a scene."

She opened her phone and started to dial, she paused a moment and glared at the man. "I am reporting an emergency situation to you. Something's wrong in that room. If yo-."

The manager cut her off. "Fine, Ms. O'Brian. I will have the door opened. Security will be there to take action if there is an emergency…as you reported. Then, they will escort you out of the building."

"Whatever."

XOXOXO

Chloe entered the darkened room, she turned on the light. She saw the scattered, tear stained letters. The pictures he held so dear. He lay on the bed holding the one he took of her.

Terror ran though her, she screamed, "Get an ambulance NOW!"

Though closed eyes he knew light that surrounded him was blinding. The sound of her voice ripped though. His head was soaked in the essence of her, a pillow of comfort and joy.

"Jack...Jack, I'm here...Jack..."

He was drawn to her, to hear her voice.

"Jack…"

He wanted…he tried to call out…"Chl…" The words wouldn't come. He could almost touch her. Tried to reach out…his arms, his body failing.

She touched him. Her arms reached out, encircling him. She looked into his graying eyes. She stared with all the hopes and dreams of love. She brushed his cheek. She pulled him to her. With tear filled eyes she brushed his lips with hers, "I love you." He felt her warmth. He felt her tears. He felt the ache in heart.

In this, a moment of truth, bathed in her tears he smelt jasmine in the air.

His world went black.

XOXOXO

"You have to tell me how he is!"

"I'm sorry Miss…I can only release that information to his family."

She glared at him. She couldn't believe how cold he was. This was Jack. Her Jack. He saved more lives in the last six hours than this man…no, more than all the doctors in this entire city would save in ten lifetimes.

"You have to tell me," she pleaded. "I'm the only person he has." Though the sobs she said it. She finally admitted it. "Please, I'm the mother of his children."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bauer. Let me check his chart for you."

As he turned to walk away, stunned by his words, should could only mumble, "It's O'Brian…"

She jumped when she felt the hand on her back. "Chloe, are you all right?" He had a knowing look in his eyes. He finally understood the depth pain the woman carried. The man had always wondered why she let Morris back. Why her very premature twins were so vibrant and healthy. Why there was so much sadness in her eyes.

The doctor returned. "I'm sorry, He is critical. I see from his chart that he coded on the way to the hospital. They were able to restart his heart. He is currently on a respirator." Looking at her for a moment he continued. "He has sustained numerous internal injuries. A broken rib has caused internal bleeding. We are prepping him for surgery to repair the damage now."

She stood silent. Then her mind began to race. She was angry. She was angry with CTU medical for letting him leave. She was angry with herself for not staying with him. She was angry that she may never be able to tell him, he deserved to know.

The doctor interrupted her thoughts. "I'm sorry, but I need to ask. Do you know how these injuries occurred?"

Chloe cringed for a moment and then recited, "In the past 24 hours he's been stabbed, tortured, thrown down a flight of stairs, knocked unconscious, shot twice, run over, and he nearly drown, and…" She stopped when tears formed and her voice cracked. She couldn't continue.

"I see, Mrs. Bau-"

"O'Brian"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, Mrs. O'Brian." He continued unfazed by her devastated state, "I see that he has extensive scaring and other wounds can you expl-"

"Excuse me Doctor," a man interrupted. "Mr. Bauer is a Federal Agent and that information is classified. Our resident physician can give you what medical information we can release to you for his current circumstance. " Her protector handed the man his card. "Here is the number you may call." The doctor read the card and with an understanding glance turned away.

With that said Bill turned to Chloe. Her eyes scintillated with devastating tears, she stood speechless and inconsolable.

XOXOXO

"It's only been three days Chloe," he reassured her. Taking her hand he smiled. "The doctors said it would take time. He needs time to heal. He'll pull though this. Jack will be fine."

She knew he was right, yet Chloe rolled her eyes. "I know but…"

He cut her off. "No buts now. He's safe and you're safe." He looked her straight in the eyes. He wanted her to hear this. He wanted her to believe this. She of all people was the most deserving to know this. "The people, the government…everyone responsible for this will be brought to justice." He paused and took a breath. "You don't have to be afraid anymore…It's over."

"I just want Jack to know that." Tears welled in her eyes. "I just want him to know…" She paused for a moment, wiping a tear. As Chloe stared at the ground and released her breath, she whispered, "About us."

Bill pulled her into him. "He'll be fine, you'll be fine."

XOXOXO

Chloe sat staring at the picture. A picture Jack had taken. Chloe took his hand and remembered.

She sat wanting for him. She waited as clouds passed over the water, as the waves lapped the shore. The sun was warm but the air was cool. The buildings of Chicago were behind her. The children played, the singers sang, the traffic a fading memory. She missed him. She missed his voice, his touch. She looked to the sky and smiled a sad smile. She checked her watch and wiped a tear. He wasn't coming.

She sat in the dark hotel room, staring at the flashing lights. Her heart was breaking. She wished for one moment with him. What she wouldn't give…there was a tapping at the door. Through the silence the chain was loosened and the handle turned. A door was opened and her love came in. She breathed his essence. He traced her tears. With passionate hands their lips met, each seeking the other. Time stood still as they felt what love creates.

As the sun shone though the window washing the night away she found her love, her life was gone. She never told him what she wanted, needed to say. She met him later that week and he watched her walk away.

There were more brief moments together. Two souls brought together for comfort, because of loneliness. She never spoke the true words which welled deep in her heart.

XOXOXO

Jack opened his eyes, ever so slight. Through unfocused slits it was still a beautiful sight. Bathed in blinding light she slept. Her chocolate hair draped across his chest. He wasn't sure if it was heaven or hell. It didn't matter. Wherever they were, they were together. She stirred, he saw the tears. Jack gathered all his strength, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't move. He was trapped in his body, a body with no response.

XOXOXO

He opened his eyes. His heart sped. His palms were moist. Jack was in awe of the sight before him. He couldn't say a word. With her chocolate hair she stood at his door. Jack smiled, she rolled her eyes. There were no words spoken, each at a loss of what to say. They each stared at the sight before them…the memories of a lifetime and the promise of the future pass between their eyes.

"Hey," she broke the warm silence.

"Hey," he softly replied. Jack waited for her to disappear. "Please Chloe, sit with me."

She crosses the room and settles next to him and love takes his hand. Holding his breath for a moment Jack remembers his angel. Under his breath he whispers, "It is you…" Chloe bites her lip and closes her eyes, still not knowing what to say. She feels him wipe her moist tears. She didn't even know they were there.

He broke the tender silence. "What happened?"

"You died Jack." She simply stated.

"I know."

"You never should have left medical. Your ribs…"

He felt the bandage round his chest. He saw his hand. He looked her. The scar on her chest was gone.

"You were dead." He was utterly confused. "Chicago…the warehouse…they shot you. They killed us…"

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "You saved me in the warehouse Jack. They kidnapped me. The Chinese wanted me to release a virus. You came. You saved me…" She thought for a moment. "What does this have to do with Chicago?"

His mind, slowly discerns the distant past, "Nothing Chloe, I need to…I need…please just I need to know your real." He pulls the covers aside, beckoning her in.

Chloe heard that people who die and return to life are forever changed. She looks to him. Her heart is pounding. She feels he is different. She knows she is different. Her heart is opened. With every fiber in her being she loves him. She looks in his clear blue eyes and she sees he loves her too.

She slips in. She feels his warmth, his touch. Jack wraps her in his arms. They lay in silence, interrupted only by each other's breath.

"We need to talk." His raspy whisper filled her senses.

For now, all she wanted was to hear his beating heart, feel his warmth, and gather his essence. "Shush now, you need your beauty sleep."

He chuckled.

"What?" she murmured.

"That's what Hope said."

She cocked her head, "Who?"

With a smile that spoke of life he said, "Our Granddaughter..."

With that comment Chloe decides he is still 'delusional', that he still needs more time. "Go to sleep Jack, we'll talk tomorrow," she bites her lip and under her breath she silently whispers, "Sleep well my love, get some rest, you're definitely going to need it…"

Jack was far from delusional.

He closes his eyes and he remembers all that brought him here. He is given the gift of another chance, another extraordinary life to live. He knows that this one will be different from the last. The tormenting regrets are gone. Purged from his soul. He knows he can never change the past. The future is untold. Life has its good and bad. He knows now, its how you look at it. How you see your life. How you live your life. Jack is no longer a tragic hero. He has his present. The past, present and future came together as he holds his angel, his love. Three minutes, three days, thirty years, or as long they are given together, for as long as they love each other, they will cherish the time.

Their road to salvation was not easy. And now, wrapped in each others arms they sleep, accepting their gift of life. They dream of a new tomorrow, of love, and of happiness.

_Life is God's Gift to you; how you live it is your gift to yourself._

The end? _No my love, this is just the beginning…Open your eyes, its beautiful._


End file.
